


Adhara Black - An Heir Is Born (Pre-Hogwarts)

by Morana_black



Series: Aðāra Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Blood, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character(s), Pre-Hogwarts, Prologue, Running Away, Self-Indulgent, friendships, secrets and betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: The convoluted origin story of Adhara Black
Series: Aðāra Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574929
Kudos: 2





	1. Zero Years, Zero Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa hello ^_^ just a few things!  
> I know Regulus would have already been dead for a while by the time anyone in Harry's year is born, but for the sake of the story and character development, I've put off his going after the horcrux a few years, so he dies when he's around 20 instead of 18. Walburga is also meant to be dead, but again bc of story she will be alive for a few more years.  
> As for the potters, they dont die, they're merely comatose for a few years. They wake around the same time Adhara is nine and at Malfoy Manor.  
> As for the three godfather thing, It's taken from a fic (https://www.quotev.com/story/10442013/The-Affair-Charlie-Weasley) that I encourage you all to read ^_^ basically the death eater families have a pact where every kid gets three godparents, so that in the event any of them die during the war, they won't lose the family seats on the wizengamot as their children, or god children, would take up that seat and essentially ensure that their ideologies will live on in the laws of the wizarding world even if they themselves are dead.

_Whoosh!_

A flash of warmth enveloped the room as the floo flared up and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stepped out to raucous cheers from those gathered in the parlour. 

'The prodigal son finally returns!' Evan Rosier called out, standing up and clapping Lucius on the shoulder, who laughed good naturedly. 'Took you long enough!'

Lucius turned to help Narcissa down from the floo and into her seat as he answered Evan. 'For you to talk, I must have delayed immensely. I'm surprised you're here and not last through the door, as usual.' Evan let out a loud laugh as Lucius turned to greet the other occupants of the room. 

'You're as sharp as ever. But seriously, what kept you?' Bellatrix asked, shifting forward slightly on her seat. 

Narcissa coughed slightly, drawing the room's attention to herself. 'That would be my fault, I'm afraid. Daily matters are a sight more difficult these days, as you can likely imagine.' she said, gesturing to her baby bump. 

Rodolphus Lestrange grinned at her from his seat next to his wife, leaning forward to speak. 'Ah, yes, of course! The little baby dragon. He and Rigel's kid will surely get along splendidly in our new world!' There were cheers at the mention of the world they were fighting to build, and toasts were made. 

It took a while for everything to settle down once more. Taking advantage of the lull in conversation, Walburga turned to face Regulus, who had been sitting and observing the proceedings thus far. 'What about you, Regulus? When do you intend to wed a respectable pureblood and settle down? Narcissa and Bella were both already married by your age! I'll have you know-' 

'I- Well, I- uh-' Regulus stammered, not knowing how to respond, when he was saved by Orion, who was the only occupant of the room that had yet to speak. 

'Leave the boy be, Walburga, he is still young. We were both older than him when we were married, if you recall. Let him enjoy his youth.' 

'And what a wonderful era to enjoy it in!' Evan called, to more cheers and applause. Those assembled were discussing the new world order when Rigel Black ran down the stairs of the home, practically bouncing in joy. 

'It is done! I am a father!' Everyone cheered, his joy infectious, the volume in the room almost deafening. 

'Is Fatimah well?' Narcissa asked, wringing her hands together, letting out a relieved breath when Rigel nods at her, beaming. 

'Everyone is well! I have a baby girl! My own heir!' Everyone cheered once more, several voices calling to start the ceremony. 'Ah, yes, of course! This way!' Rigel bounded back up the steps, followed by Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier and Regulus Black, the prospective godfathers of the newly-born child. The others head back to their seats, talking jovially. Rigel's happiness is infectious, adding to the already light mood. Rodolphus turns back to Bellatrix when he notices she isn't by his side, and calls her to join them. 

'In a minute, I need to use the bathroom.' She says, turning and walking down the hall. Placated, Rodolphus turns and begins conversing with his father-in-law.

************************

Fatimah looked past the tears in her eyes at the little girl in her arms. Her daughter. She was perfect. Her one perfect thing. She laughed slightly as her daughter wiggled in her arms. 'Hello.' She said quietly, and her baby tilted her head slightly, curious. 'I'm your mother. And you're my little girl.' The baby giggled, flailing her arms around, setting Fatimah off too. Rigel felt his heart jump when he walked in and found his wife and daughter giggling at each other, his expression morphing into a gooey smile. Lucius and Evan stood behind him, smiling at the happy family, but Regulus crept forward into the room, past Rigel and up to the edge of Fatimah's bed, his mouth open in silent awe as he looked at the little bundle in the new mother's arms. 

Adhara stared up at him with wide, inquisitive eyes, and he stared back silently. This was a soul free of corruption. This would be the future of their world. The hope he felt looking at this child was something he couldn't have tamped down if he tried. This child was completely innocent, free of any ideologies or conceptions of what the world should or shouldn't be like. He wasn't stupid. She wouldn't stay uncorrupted for long. But maybe, if he tried enough, he could at least point her towards the right path. It was too late for him. He would never be redeemed in the eyes of the public, or in the eyes of his brother. He was marked, and he wasn't exactly a silent observer at rallies. He couldn't be anything but the perfect heir. Sirius had been brave enough, Sirius had gotten out. But he couldn't muster up the courage to get himself out. He wasn't as brave as his brother, he had made his peace with that. It used to make him feel so inferior. But he was doing what he could. He might not have the same Gryffindor recklessness as his brother, but he was making a difference. This child was another opportunity to change something, even if it was small. Even though he hadn't managed to save himself, maybe he could save her. 

'Alright boy, back up. It's time for the ceremony.' Rigel called, breaking whatever trance Regulus was in. 

'Ah, right. Of course.' He turned to look at Fatimah, who had an indulgent smile on her face. He flushed, slightly embarrassed. Despite all of them only being a few years older than him, they still viewed him as a child. They'd all gone to school together, most of them in the same year, so Regulus being a few years below didn't help matters any. He went and took his place around the child's crib, alongside Lucius and Evan. Rigel took his daughter from his wife's arms and placed her in the crib. 

Before they begin, Lucius poses a question that has surprisingly not come up until now. 'What is her name?' He asks, looking down at the wriggly child in the crib. Rigel starts, as though he had forgotten about the subject entirely. He goes to speak but is interrupted by his wife.

'Adhara Black. I wanted her to have an Arabic name, something to connect her to her culture, and he insisted on continuing the tradition of naming after stars. Adhara was our compromise. A star with an Arabian name.' 

'It's a lovely name, Fatimah. Perfectly befitting her.' Evan commented, before turning to Rigel, gesturing for him to start the ceremony. 

Stepping forward, wand in hand, Rigel dimmed the light in the room by extinguishing half the lamps with a quick _nox_. Moving to stand at the head of the crib, he turned to the first of the three men to begin the ceremony, which was similar to the casting of an unbreakable vow.

' _Cum his verbis, ego te ponere sub juramento_. Do you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, _constituit parente,_ swear to care for this child to the best of your ability, should responsibility fall upon you to do so?' As the words left Rigel's lips, a bright, shimmering golden band appeared around Adhara's wrist. The baby watched it curiously, shaking her arm up and down in an attempt to dislodge it. 

'I do.' An identical band appeared around the wrist of Lucius' wand hand, and both bands seemed to glow even brighter. 

'And do you swear to protect this child from any threats you can foresee with the best of your efforts?' A golden string seemed to come out of the band on Adhara's wrist, floating in the air. 

'I do.' A similar string appears from Lucius' band. 

' _Cum his verbis, Dispono vobis patrinus_ ' The strings connect, becoming one. ' _Certi sacramenti tueri_ ' The gold fades, but doesn't disappear, and Lucius doesn't move his hand. Adhara waves her hands around, playing with the flowing gold string. 

Rigel repeats the spell with Evan, and then Regulus. With the spell complete, and the three godparents tradition upheld, the golden bands disappear. Someone casts a silent _lumos_ , and the room is bright once more, the light chasing away the somber mood as the occupants start grinning and talking. Eventually, after noticing that Fatimah has succumbed to the exhaustion and fallen asleep, the three godfathers head out so as not to disturb her. Rigel stays behind, and Lucius tells him he will keep Walburga down for a while to let Fatimah sleep. 

Regulus is the last to leave, with one last glance towards the quiet baby. Rigel raises an eyebrow at him, but says nothing. The door had been closed for no more than a minute when it swings open again, Bellatrix walking in with a slightly malicious grin. 'How paranoid you've become, cousin. I have to say, I'm quite proud.' Rigel rolls his eyes at her. 

'Yes, yes, I'm sure you are. And _do_ lower your voice, Fatimah just fell asleep." Bellatrix smiled, and moved towards the crib, looking down at the baby who stared back. 

'Meet Adhara.' The baby looked at Bellatrix with wide eyes, babbling nonsensical words. 

Bellatrix turned away from the child to face Rigel, a more serious expression on her face. 'I don't understand why you don't trust Evan, or why you'd agree to make him godfather if you didn't.' 

'It's not like I can just come out and say it. Especially without proof. All I have are my paranoid suspicions.' 

'Alright, well.. let's begin.'

' _cum his verbis, ego te ponere sub juramento_. Do you, Bellatrix Cygnus Black, _constituit parente_....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latin for the vow:  
> Cum his verbis, ego te ponere sub juramento: With these words, i place you under oath  
> constituit parente: appointed parent  
> Cum his verbis, Dispono vobis patrinus: with these words, I appoint you Godfather  
> Certi sacramenti tueri: Be sure to uphold your oath


	2. One Year, One Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter titles are Adhara's age^_^

Faint, delighted shrieks could be heard from Adhara's bedroom. Curious, Fatimah leaves her book on the table and gets up to investigate. Drawing her robes tighter around herself, she wanders down the long hallways of the Black manor in Hampshire. As the laughter gets gradually louder, Fatimah wonders whether she should be grateful or worried. Grateful that her daughter can find laughter, even as their situation grows darker. Or worried, that as bleak as life under the Dark Lord's rule is, her daughter is flourishing, forging positive and strong relationships with her morally bankrupt family. Her daughter is still young, but that doesn't mean much. All the more time for them to corrupt her. 

She finally reaches her daughter's room, and leans on the doorframe as she takes in the scene with a small smile on her face. Regulus Black had both hands on his eyes, kneeling in front of her baby daughter, who was staring up at him blankly. He removed his hands quickly and gasped, causing her daughter to burst into laughter again. She watches this repeat a few times, before making her presence known. 'Hello Reggie. I didn't know you'd be here today.' He grinned at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

'Yes, well, I wasn't planning to show up. But, well.. ah. It's nothing, really. I just needed a break.' He finished, his smile now forced. Fatimah sighed. She wondered what they'd made him do this time. Regulus was maybe the only white sheep of the Black family. She knew he had a brother, Sirius, who had run away, but she hadn't heard anything else about the boy. Everyone else had gone to school with him, but Adhara had gone to the Egyptian school for magic, like many of her magical neighbours in Saudi Arabia. She'd never gotten to know Sirius Black, but clearly he'd gone out with a bang, as no one seemed comfortable enough to discuss him with her. He was a forbidden topic. She supposed he had a lot to do with why Regulus was the way he was. He was so much more empathetic than his other family members. He didn't seem to have that crazed, needlessly ruthless streak of his forbearers. The Black family insanity. She'd even caught him thanking a house elf once. 

If she had to let her daughter grow up under the influence of one of the Blacks, she'd choose Regulus in a heartbeat. 

Knowing neither of them could discuss their true feelings and opinions without risking more than it was worth, she instead gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand. She knew he wasn't convinced by the Dark Lord's ideologies, but he didn't exactly have a choice. Neither of them were brave enough. He knew he had her support, and she knew she had his, and that was enough for them. It was enough because it had to be. 

She pretended she didn't notice his shoulders shaking, or the way his head dropped so that his hair fell forward to hide his tears. 

Her daughter's laughter stopped gradually, and now she was staring at Regulus with inquisitive concern. She crawls towards him, placing her little hands on his knees. 

'Reg-us?' She says, struggling to pronounce his name. It seems to have an effect on the boy nonetheless as he scoops her up into a hug and starts sobbing into her tiny shoulder. 

'I- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I-'

'Regulus!' Fatimah exclaims, surprised. They'd all been under stress these past few months, but neither had displayed their emotions so openly yet. She didn't know how to react. He laughed a terrible laugh, devoid of any humour. 

'I shouldn't say anything, I really shouldn't. I don't- I don't know who could be listening, but... I've found something. I've learned something, something big. Something that would finally give me a chance to... to make a difference. To- A chance.. a chance to make him proud. Even if he'll never...' The boy trailed off, staring at some point in the distance, Adhara watching him closely. 

Fatimah didn't know what to say to that, or what to do. They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing how to continue from there. It was the most honest they'd ever been with each other, despite Regulus not sharing much at all. 'Fatimah.. I apologise for my outburst. I don't know what came over me. Forgive me, please.' Fatimah nodded mutely. 'If I may, I'd like to ask for a favour.' He continued, with a somber expression that didn't suit his youthful face at all. She felt her throat tighten.

'Of course. Anything.' He was the only one she trusted. She hoped he trusted her the same. 

He nods, exhaling shakily, and pulls a small square box from his pocket. 

'Do not open this, I implore you. Please.. please give it to Adhara if you are ever... no, _once_ you are safe.' He pressed the small box into her hand just as the sound of the floo sounded downstairs. They both whipped around to face the door, hearts beating a mile a minute. No one had come upstairs yet. 'Promise me. Promise me you will give this to her, that you will not open it until you are far from here. Promise me!' He implored in a desperate whisper, pressing the box into her hands.

'I- yes, yes I promise! I will, of course I will!' He seemed to deflate slowly, slumping in relief. 

'Right... yes, good...' He lifted his head and stared her in the eyes. 'Thank you, Fatimah. Your company has made this hopeless existence bearable. Your daughter has given me hope. Thank you for being my friend.' 

'Why- why are you saying these things? Regulus don't you dare do anything rash, don't you _dare_ -'

'You know I can't promise that.' He smiles a tearful smile, and Fatimah can't hold in her tears any longer. Just as she opens her mouth to speak once more, Rigel appears at the door to the room, his smile quickly morphing into a frown as he takes in the scene. 

'Hello, dear... Hello, Regulus. Any particular reason for your visit today?' He says with a raised eyebrow, bending down to pick up his daughter who had crawled over to him. Regulus gives him a polite smile, standing up and dusting himself off. 

'I was just taking my leave. I only wanted to say hello to my goddaughter.' He gave Rigel a tight smile, ruffled Adhara's hair and with one last glance at Fatimah, walked out. Rigel watched him go with narrowed eyes. 

'Perhaps I suspected the wrong man. Ah, never mind that. How is my favourite little lady doing, huh? I missed you!' He threw Adhara up in the air and caught her again, making her laughter bubble up again. Fatimah gave him a strained smile and couldn't help but think of how different the atmosphere in the room had become, and of what Regulus was planning to do. 

She could do nothing but hope to see him again. 


	3. One Year, Nine Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love harry and i am giving him a *mostly* happy childhood. Here his parents will be petrified not killed, and they only stay like that for a few years. James will manage to get Sirius out of prison when he wakes up lmao. Happy marauders is all i want in life.

She never did end up seeing him again. 

Regulus Black had vanished the day after their conversation in Adhara's room. No one knew where he went, or what he did. No one knew what happened to him. 

'Presumed dead'. That's what Rigel had told her. 

Presumed dead. 

Warm sunlight surrounded her, a cool breeze brushing past her hair. Despite herself, she couldn't help but think that he really _was_ dead. It seemed like he knew he was about to die, too. The desperate way he'd spoken his last wishes to her.. 

Presumed. She had to hold onto what little hope she could. He would come back. He'd walk out of the door behind her, march right into the back garden and ask her what she was worrying about with a small smile playing on his lips. 

He'd come back. He _would_. 

_He'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgone-_

A shriek of laughter interrupted her thoughts. Raising her head, she felt a smile tug at her lips as she viewed the scene in front of her. Her daughter was playing with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore. The kids had all been born around the same time, and as they all ran in the same social circle, they tended to spend lots of time together. The game they were playing seemed confusing, but what would she know? 

She watched them for a while, content to forget about her dark thoughts for a few minutes, until Narcissa Malfoy walked in with a steaming cup of tea. She took a seat opposite Fatimah, and frowned slightly as Pansy pushed Draco onto the grass, much to Blaise and Adhara's delight. 

'I'm glad they're enjoying themselves, but _must_ they play in the mud? They'll only mess up their robes.' She tutted, but didn't tell the children to stop playing. A few months ago, maybe even a few weeks ago, she would have shouted at them to stop. Her silence now spoke volumes. Even Narcissa Malfoy seemed less concerned with what was proper, the children being the only beacon of light in their consistently dark world. 

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

It was hard not to notice that the amount of books in their library had tripled. It only took a glance to note they were all about the dark arts. It was hard to notice how sometimes her husband came home with flecks of blood on his face, or on his sleeve. It was even harder not to notice the gleeful way Bellatrix walked after meetings and rallies, a terrifying smile on her face. Fatimah didn't dare try imagining why she was so happy. Narcissa seemed to become quieter, as did Lucius. Perhaps the war he was once so excited for hadn't been all he'd expected. 

Maybe it had been his son that had caused his change of heart. It was no secret that the Malfoy's weren't as close to the Dark Lord as they used to be. It wouldn't surprise her if they were trying to pull back on purpose. 

Rigel, however, was thriving. Much like his cousin Bellatrix, he was a fanatic, obsessed with the cause. Unlike the Malfoy's, who wanted their son to grow up without the oppressive regime the Dark Lord's rule was promising to bring, Rigel seemed to think this would be the perfect world for his daughter to grow up in. A world where she, as a pureblood witch, would be treated with the respect she deserved to be treated with. Fatimah thought it was repulsive, but didn't know what to do. Rigel adored his daughter, and he'd never been anything but kind to the two of them. This wasn't the life she wanted for her daughter, but would a life without the love of her father be any better?

She didn't know what to do. 

'I do wish the war would end already!' Blurted Narcissa suddenly, her eyes widening at her own admission. Her tea sloshed over the rim as her hands shook slightly, and she laughed nervously, putting down the cup and waving a hand dismissively. 'I- of course what I meant to say is, I wish our side would win soon, the wait is driving me crazy!' She tittered another nervous laugh, looking away from Fatimah's bewildered gaze and back towards the children in front of them. 

As soon as the eye contact was broken, Narcissa's collected façade returned smoothly, as though she'd never dropped it in the first place. Three years of living with the Blacks and Fatimah still had no clue how to lie convincingly, and with nowhere the amount of ease they had when doing so. 

With only the slightest hesitation, Fatimah quietly said, ' I wish the war would end soon too.'. Narcissa turned to face her, but before she could even open her mouth to respond there was a knock on the door behind them. They both whipped around to see Lucius standing behind the glass, a somber expression on his face. Narcissa stood up to let him in. 

'The Potters have been found, and while they weren't killed, they were petrified.' Narcissa's face grew pale, and Lucius continued. 'Sirius... Sirius is being blamed for their exposure. He killed thirteen muggles and Pettigrew with a single curse. He was put in Azkaban, without a trial. I'm sorry to be the bearer of this news. I know you were fond of him.' He said softly to his wife, who had silent tears streaming down her face. 'When the Dark Lord cast the killing curse on the Potter's son, the curse rebounded and hit him instead. The war is over. I'm certain that Bellatrix and those like her will still want to take up the cause, but without the Dark Lord, it's only a matter of time.'

Fatimah had never known Sirius, but Regulus had been his brother. As Narcissa's cries became louder, she couldn't help but wonder if the person Regulus had been referring to that day was Sirius. If it was, then all he'd wanted was for his brother to be proud of him. His brother, who was now in Azkaban, and would never hear a word of news on his brother ever again. Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, she noticed that Lucius had turned and led his wife inside. 

The war was over. Despite the news of Sirius, she found herself smiling. The children were still playing, and for the first time in months, she laughed alongside her daughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> all the bits about family and house magic and the three godparent thing were inspired by this wonderful work https://www.quotev.com/story/10442013/The-Affair-Charlie-Weasley that I encourage you to check out!


End file.
